Luck and Charm
by rika08
Summary: In life you need a little luck. But in this case, Cloud needs a lot of luck. Can our hero save a friend and defeat Sephiroth for good? parts of game and movie happeneds. R&R pleaze. never played the game, but loved the movie. rated for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Tifa Lockheart stood in front of a large white house. The walls seemed new, but the house model was centuries old. The windows were paneled with light blue shutters and small flower gardens below them. The door was large and stained in a fine dark color.

_I hope I'm at the right house._ Tifa knocked on the door. Around her, she could hear the hustling of people of Midgar. It was only three years, but already the city had been built up once more and was busier than ever.

Tifa pushed the doorbell, but still no answer. _Maybe he's not home. But then, where else would he be?_ Tifa grabbed the doorknob and turned; it was unlocked. Tifa took a deep breath and entered the house.

Inside, she made her way through the entry hall, leaving her small bag by the door. She came to a large living room. Around it, all kinds of chairs, benches, and couches were crafted. Tifa stopped at a rocking chair and took a closer look at a carving. She read the outline; AVALANCHE. Tifa smiled,_ So even __**he **__doesn't want to forget._ Tifa looked around and found a stair case. The staircase spiraled up to the next level. Tifa quietly walked up the stairs. She came to a hallway next to the banister. All doors were shut, except one. Tifa walked down the hallway and came to the door. She peeked inside.

Tifa's stomach lurched as she looked at a bedroom. A king-size bed sat in front of her. Two dark wood nightstands stood on both sides of the bed. An armoire sat beside the right side. The bed covers were evenly spread and carried dust. It looked like it hadn't been slept in for days. From the dim lighting, Tifa made out patterns on the walls, a wallpaper of some sort. She entered quietly and looked around further. The light emanated from a large widow, leading to a balcony. Tifa pulled back the long green curtains and looked outside. Her stomach lurked a second time when her eyes fell onto a very familiar figure staring at the city.

Tifa walked onto the balcony, "Cloud."

Cloud spun around startled, "T-Tifa! When did you-"

"I just arrived. I came as soon as I got your letter." Tifa replied.

Cloud nodded and turned back to the city, "I wished you been here earlier. The ceremony was yesterday."

"Damn. I would've been there Cloud." Tifa said.

"I know. But, just having you here now, it still means a lot to me." Cloud replied. He turned his back to the city and looked at Tifa.

Tifa tried not to cry as she looked at Cloud more closely. She could tell he was really hurting inside. It had only been three weeks since she received the letter that Aerith was sick. Tifa had already planed on moving to Midgar to be with Aerith and Cloud during this. But two days ago, that's when Tifa snapped. She remembered ever moment when she read that letter.

Flashback:

Tifa stood behind the bar. Grabbing the glasses and putting them into boxes. She grabbed dishes and silverware and placed them into boxes of their own. She tapped up the boxes and put them by the door. Only second later did Denzel enter.

"Tifa, it's another letter from Cloud!" Denzel cried. He handed the letter to Tifa.

"Go tell Marlene." Tifa said. She leaned against the bar as Denzel rushed upstairs. Tifa looked at the letter. Outside it was marked; _Don't read this to the children._

Tifa opened the envelope quickly and pulled out the letter. Her heart raced as she read through Clouds handwriting.

_Tifa_

_As you already know, Aerith was sick. We were hoping you would be up here soon, but, unfortunately, you weren't. I hate to tell you this, especially when you're farther away, but I had no choice._

_Aerith passed away, early Wednesday morning._

Tifa's heart seemed to stop._ Aerith, dead? No! Oh, please God not Aerith! Not now!_ She felt tears swell up at her eyes. She continued to read on.

_The doctor said that while she was sleeping, her heart just stopped. As he puts it, she felt no pain. I hope to see you, and the children, up here for the ceremony. I haven't decided when, but just by having you come, it would mean a lot. To Everyone._

_Your Friend,_

_Cloud Strife_

"Tifa? What's wrong?" Denzel asked.

Tifa could hear him. Tifa slid to the floor and broke into tears. She let go of the letter. Marlene knelt next to Tifa and tried to calm her down. Denzel had read the letter while Marlene tired. He handed the letter to Marlene, she read it, and soon had tears of her own fall.

"Tifa, I'm calling Barret." Denzel stood and grabbed the phone and dialed.

All Tifa could do was cry. She had lost her best friend. She hadn't been able to see her before she passed. And she had failed her, herself, and Cloud.

End Flashback:

Tifa looked at Cloud, trying to keep her tears down. His eyes were as blue as ever, but there was something missing. His eyes were sad, and scared. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. He still wore is funeral attire, wrinkled and slightly smudged.

"Cloud, I'm so sorry." Tifa said.

Cloud saw she tried not to cry as she spoke, "So am I. But, I wish she could've held on until you came. It would've meant a lot for her to see you again." He turned his head as a stray tear rolled from his eye.

Tifa turned as well, hiding her tears, "If there's anything I can do. Anyway I can help, just let me know."

Cloud nodded and smirked, "I will. After three years, you still haven't changed." He felt a hand gently squeeze his shoulder.

"Even if it had been twenty years ago, I still wouldn't change. And I'm glad you still haven't changed. But, sometimes, not changing if bad too. Cloud you're strong, and in situations like these, it's good to be strong, but...you don't always have to be. I can understand you being strong at the ceremony, but here, you don't need to." Tifa said.

Cloud couldn't help but smile and laugh a little. Tears rolled down his cheeks even more. "Well, I suppose you're right. But it's never easy letting go."

"If it was everyone would let go." Tifa replied.

"I just, wish I could've told her how much I loved her." Cloud said.

"Cloud, you two were married for two years. In those two years, I'm sure Aerith knew how much you loved her every second. Don't doubt anything you believed in when Aerith was with us." Tifa stated.

Cloud hugged Tifa tightly, "Thank you Tifa."

Tifa held onto Cloud back. She noticed the sun setting behind dark gray Clouds.

000000000000

Cloud woke up on his bed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. _When did I get here? Was I just dreaming Tifa was here?_ He stood up and stretched. He could hear rustling coming from the kitchen down stairs. Cloud walked out of the bedroom and looked below. He saw Tifa in the Kitchen cutting vegetables. Cloud walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Ouch!" Tifa cried. Tifa dropped the knife and examined her finger.

"What happened?" Cloud asked.

"Oh I cut myself." Tifa sucked the blood once and ran it underwater.

"Need any help, or would you like to mutilate the rest of your hand?" Cloud asked.

Tifa smirked, "Funny, you can finish chopping the onions. Then just drop them into the skillet."

Cloud picked up the knife and grabbed the onion, "Oh look, dressing."

"Shut up and chop." Tifa said. She stirred the skillet twice.

Cloud began chopping the onion faster than Tifa. He felt her eyes on him, but kept quiet.

"So, what's his name?" Tifa asked.

"Artemis. Aerith had her heart set on it, so I didn't stop her." Cloud answered.

"He's adorable. He looks so much like you too. I noticed he has the same spike in his hair that you do." Tifa laughed.

Cloud blushed, "Along with a blond tint to his hair. I'm hoping the spike will pass when he grows a bit more." He put the knife down and placed the onions into the skillet. The contents sizzled and Tifa stirred it again.

"How old is he? He couldn't be more than five months." Tifa said.

"Seven actually. But it seems like yesterday. You never experience something like at twice." Cloud said. He looked at Tifa as she starred at the floor. "But then, you'll know soon, won't you?"

Tifa's head shot up, "How'd you-"

"Easy, you're paler, you cut yourself, and it's starting to show slightly." Cloud motioned to Tifa's stomach.

Tifa sighed heavily, "I was going to tell you two when I moved up here. But when you told me Aerith was sick, I decided against it."

"May I ask who the father is?" Cloud asked.

"I'd rather forget who he is." Tifa replied.

"He ran out on you?" Cloud asked.

"You could say that." Tifa turned off the burner.

"Tifa, there's more. What happened?" Cloud said.

"I met him three years ago. Right after I reopened the bar. He would come in everyday. He asked me out, and we started dating. A year ago, he wanted to take our relationship to the next level. I wasn't ready so I told him no. He was pissed. He stopped showing up at the bar.

"Two weeks later he comes in with flowers and wine. I tell him to get out and he hits me with the bottle. When I wake up, he on top of me. The routine kept going for three more weeks until he stopped. That's when I found out I was pregnant." Tifa explained.

"Damn. If I ever meet the bastard-"

"You'll have to wait in line. Yuffie called first crack. Vincent even said he'd kill the bastard." Tifa said.

"That's why you decided to move to Midgar, so he wouldn't find you?" Cloud said.

Tifa nodded. "I'd hoped I could try to start again up here."

"Doesn't mean you still can't." Cloud said.

"Cloud, eventually I have to go back. I felt Denzel and Marlene with Yuffie. I still have to finish packing everything." Tifa replied.

"I'll worry about it. You're staying in Midgar now." Cloud stated.

"And just where am I going to stay?" Tifa asked.

"In the guestroom upstairs." Cloud answered.

Tifa opened her mouth the argue, but a cry stopped her. Both looked upstairs. Cloud smiled and walked upstairs. He opened the door and came back out carrying Artemis in his arms. The little infant looked up at Cloud and smiled.

"Tifa, meet Artemis." Cloud said.

"Hey there." Tifa answered. Artemis looked up at Tifa and laughed. His light brown hair spiked all over his head.

"Guess he wanted to join us for dinner." Cloud said.

Tifa smiled and pulled out a jar of formula and baby food for Artemis.


	2. Chapter 2

Tifa sat of the cushioned wooden sofa. She watched Artemis and Cloud on the floor. Artemis grabbed the edge of the table and pulled himself up. His small hands slipped and he fell back to the floor. Tifa giggled as Cloud jumped as Artemis fell.

"You should have seen him last month. He tried to pull himself up and hit his head on the floor. Aerith had him in her arms before Artemis could react." Cloud said.

"Wow." Tifa said.

"He would give Aerith such a scare." Cloud said.

"Cloud." Tifa pointed at Artemis. Cloud watched as Artemis grabbed the edge of the table. He pulled himself up and stood on his legs. He looked around briefly before he fell backwards. Cloud caught him.

"You did it Artemis." Cloud said. He kissed his sons cheek.

"He is definitely your son." Tifa said.

Cloud was quiet. He held Artemis closely. He missed Aerith so much. Just looking at his son reminded him of her. A gentle hand touched his cheek. Artemis looked at Cloud with his big blue eyes. He hugged his father tightly. Cloud smiled and hugged Artemis.

"Alright Artemis, bed time." Cloud said. He picked up the green blanket on the floor and walked up the stairs. He laid Artemis into his crib and covered him.

"Good night Artem." Cloud kissed his son and walked to the door. He turned off the light and watched Artemis close his eyes.

"Please don't forget your mother." Cloud whispered. He closed the door and walked back down stairs.

000000000

Cloud reentered the living room to find Tifa asleep on the couch. Her arm held up her head and her legs hung off the couch. Cloud couldn't help but smile at the sight. He gently shook Tifa awake.

"Tifa."

Tifa immediately woke up, "Huh? How long was I asleep?"

"Only for a few minutes. I guess I'll get some blankets for you. The guest room can be cold at times." Cloud said. He walked to the closet and pulled out several blankets.

Tifa stood and took the blankets from Cloud, "And just how long am I supposed to stay here?"

Cloud shrugged, "Until you get your bar up here opened? Just leave the blankets on the-" Cloud stopped mid sentence. Something didn't feel right. He sensed something coming. Something, evil.

"Cloud?" Tifa asked.

"Go upstairs and get Artemis out of here." Cloud said.

"What?" The front door exploded into thousands of pieces. A man stood in the doorway. Cloud felt Tifa grip his shoulder tightly. The man had long black hair. His black leather coat sagged on the floor. His eyes were black and cold. But his smile, his smile scarred Cloud the most.

"Just who the hell are you?" Cloud asked.

The man smiled wider, "Why Cloud, his it been that long? You don't even recognize me." Immediately the mans appearance changed. His hair grew longer and turned silver. The mans height grew several feet.

"Sephiroth." Cloud said. He heard Tifa curse behind him.

Sephiroth stood before the two. His sword clutched tightly in his hand.

"What do you want?" Cloud asked.

"Simple. I came for the mother of my child." Sephiroth answered.

Cloud and Tifa cursed at the same time. Cloud pushed Tifa towards the stairs. A small cry filled the house. Tifa ran up the stairs and headed for Artemis. Sephiroth sent a fire blast in front of Tifa. The room filled with smoke. Cloud couldn't see anything.

"Tifa!" Cloud yelled. Sephiroth charged from behind and threw him into the wall. Cloud hit the wall and fell to the floor.

"You can try all you want Cloud, but I will be the victor tonight." Sephiroth said.

"You wanna bet?" Cloud looked up to the banister. Tifa stood with Artemis in her arms, next to a familiar figure.

"Zack!" Cloud yelled.

Zack jumped off the second floor and attacked Sephiroth. Sephiroth raised his sword and deflected Zack's attack. Tifa jumped off the second floor and raced to Cloud.

"Cloud, are you alright?" Tifa asked.

"I'm fine. Get out of here. Go get help." Cloud ordered. He pulled out his cell phone and handed it to Tifa.

"But-"

"Now!" Cloud yelled. Tifa ran with Artemis out of the house. Cloud straightened up and shoved his fist through the floorboards. He pulled out his sword and charged Sephiroth.

"So you still insist on playing hero? Well, let me remind you you're a zero!" Sephiroth pulled out his sword and charged. The swords clashed together. Sending sparks and noise throughout the air. They broke apart immediately and tried again.

Zack joined the fight now. He pulled out his sword and charged Sephiroth. Sephiroth broke from Cloud's sword and blocked Zack. Cloud took the opportunity and attempted to strike Sephiroth. Sephiroth anticipated this, he broke from Zack and threw him towards Cloud. Zack and Cloud collided and hit the floor.

"Just like old times huh?" Zack said.

"A little too much." Cloud replied. They stood and faced Sephiroth.

Sephiroth was ready for them, "Try as you might, you will fail." Sephiroth shoved his sword into the ground. The house began collapsing on itself. Cloud and Zack dodged falling walls and ceiling pieces, while trying to survive against Sephiroth. Zack and Cloud charged simultaneously at Sephiroth, but no matter how they tried, they could not get one hit. Sephiroth threw them back into the wall. They quickly move, avoiding the roof collapsing on top of them.

"Any ideas?" Zack asked.

"None. " Cloud replied. He brought his sword up, blocking Sephiroth's attack. Sephiroth overpowered Cloud and knocked him off balance. He struck Cloud several time, cutting his sides. Cloud fell to the ground, blood pooling around him.

"Cloud!" Zack attacked Sephiroth head on. Sephiroth blocked every attack. He knocked Zack's sword out of his hands and struck him across the chest. Sephiroth threw Zack back towards Cloud. He slowly walked towards Cloud, ready to kill him.

"Get away from him!" Tifa flew into the room and kicked Sephiroth. He backed away from Cloud and turned to her.

"Don't think that just because you're carrying my child, that i won't harm you." Sephiroth said.

"You can try, but you won't get me." Tifa replied.

Sephiroth raised his sword and charged Tifa. Tifa ducked his first strike and landed a few punches to his stomach. Sephiroth back up and swung again. Tifa jumped out of the way and avoided the ruble. Sephiroth knocked a piece of broken furniture towards Tifa. Tifa simply knocked it away from her, but Sephiroth was gone. She turned around to see him behind her. Sephiroth smirked at her.

"Tifa, get away!" Cloud yelled. But before Tifa could move, Sephiroth's hand struck Tifa hard. Tifa's body flew off the ground within seconds. Cloud shot from his spot and caught her. Zack grabbed his sword and charged Sephiroth again.

"Tifa? Tifa?!" Cloud cried. Tifa lay in his arm, unconscious. Her face held two large scratches on her cheek.

Zack flew past him and collided with the wall. He fell to the ground and ceased to move. Cloud turned and watched Sephiroth approached him again. Cloud slowly moved back towards Zack. He laid Tifa next to Zack and grabbed his sword. Sephiroth's sword struck his hard enough to throw Cloud out of his way. Sephiroth moved closer to Tifa. Cloud picked up his sword and charged again. The two became engulfed in a war. Their swords clashed together countless times. Their movements soon became a blur. Sephiroth swung at Cloud with enough force, to throw him to the ground and make him roll back into the wall. As Cloud struck the ground, his knee struck first, sending a tremens amount of pain through his body. He hit the wall harder than the ground. His head collided, blurring his vision for at least two minutes. Cloud attempted to stand, but his knee gave way. Cloud kneeled on the ground as Sephiroth charged. He struck Cloud countless times, and Cloud merely defending himself.

Sephiroth struck Cloud once more, sending Cloud backwards. Cloud hit the wall above Tifa and Zack. He felt something stab him in the back as he fell next to Tifa. Cloud was in pain. A lot of pain. Sephiroth took his time approaching Cloud. He kicked Cloud, rolling him onto his back. Sephiroth smirked at the pain Cloud was in. Cloud was covered in blood, his eye sight blurred every few seconds.

"Tell me Cloud, what is going through your mind right now, knowing that you and your friend will die, and that I will take the girl away?" Sephiroth asked.

Cloud struggled to breath, "One day Sephiroth, I will enjoy watching you die. I swear you will." Sephiroth stomped on Cloud's chest hard. Cloud coughed up blood violently. He rolled onto his side still coughing. He looked at Tifa, still unconscious. Then something caught his attention, Artemis! Now his cries were heard, piercing the deadly silence. Sephiroth's attention shifted from Cloud. His smirked widened.

"Ah yes, and your son. Don't worry Cloud, he'll soon join you and your pathetic wife," Sephiroth said. He shoved his sword into Cloud's back. Cloud gasped as the pain shot through his body quickly. With all his might, he tried to stay conscious, but everything was fading. Slowly, he slipped his hand into Tifa's.

TBC

dun dun da!!!!! yeah that was a lame fight scene. It's really hard to type what you want for one though.


	3. Chapter 3

Cloud stirred slightly. His eyes began to open, slowly, but open nonetheless. As he did, pain shot through his entire body. Cloud squinted his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes fully just as the door opened.

"Cloud! You're finally awake!" it was Yuffie. She bolted out of the room and reentered; this time with Cid, Barret, Denzel, and Marlene.

Marlene and Denzel raced to Cloud's bedside. Both had red eyes, obviously crying eyes. "We were so scared."

"Where am i?" Cloud asked.

"My ship. We fished you two out of, what used to be, your house. We just entered Healin Airspace." Cid explained.

Cloud tried to sit up, "Not a good idea, Cloud. You're lucky to be alive with broken spine. not to mention at least six broken ribs, a shattered knee, a shattered color bone, and a skull fracture." Vincent said. He stood in the corner of the room.

"It's good to know at least part of my body still works." Cloud said. "Where's Zack and Tifa?"

No one spoke right away. Never a good sign. "Cloud, you're lucky to be alive after that, but Zack...he wasn't so lucky."

"how bad?" Cloud asked.

"Zack won't last the night." Yuffie answered. She fought back the tears forming in her eyes.

"And Tifa?"

"Sephiroth took her. When we found you two, she was long gone." Cid answered.

Cloud covered his eyes with his bandaged hand. "Damn! Did Sephiroth find Artemis?"

"Yeah, he found him." Barret answered.

"Damnit!"

"He's still alive Cloud. The doctor says he'll make a full recovery, but he'll be scarred for life." Yuffie stated.

Cloud couldn't stop the tears rolling off his face now. Not only was he now enable to move his legs, but Zack was dying next door and Tifa was missing. He had truly failed. He had failed everyone, even his son. Cloud sat up and wiped his face. He tried his best to ignore the pain.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Cid asked.

"I'm going to see Zack." Cloud answered.

"What part of 'lucky to be alive' did you not get?" Yuffie asked.

"Five days ago, Aerith died. I just lost Tifa and now I'm losing Zack! Not once did I see Aerith or Tifa before they left! I'm not letting Zack die alone and I don't give a damn about how much pain it causes me!" Cloud yelled. He tossed the blankets off of him. He saw how right Vincent was. His legs had been pinned straight and were still in the cages. Everyone in Cloud's room was quiet. Yuffie starred at the ground.

Vincent walked from the corner of the room to Cloud's bedside. He took Cloud's left arm and carefully placed it around his neck.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Cid asked.

"Are we gonna deny Cloud seeing Zack for one last time?" Barret asked. He walked over to Cloud and helped him out of bed. Cid, Yuffie, Denzel, and Marlene moved away from the door as Barret and Vincent helped Cloud across the hall.

00000000000000000000000000000

Zack lay on a bed just like Cloud's. His head was bandaged, along with fifty percent of his body. He opened his eyes as the door opened. When he saw Vincent and Barret bring Cloud in, his face lit up. Barret and Vincent set Cloud on a nearby chair and left. Cloud looked at Zack and tried to keep his cool.

Zack smiled, "You look about as bad as I feel."

Cloud gave a small smile, "It's more painful than you think."

"Probably, but what's li8fewithout a few broken bones, right? How's Tifa?" Zack asked.

Cloud didn't answer right away. Zack knew what it meant. He sighed deeply, "Any idea's on where she is?"

"None. And we have a time limit as well." Cloud replied.

"I'll leave the investigation to you guys. Don't think I can do much when I'm dead." Zack said.

"Hay, you can make it! Just because no one else believes in you, doesn't mean you should give up!" Cloud replied.

Zack laughed slightly, "They didn't tell you, did they?"

"Tell me what?"

"Cloud, my lungs are failing. Every organ in my body is trying to fight, but Sephiroth beat me. I'm not gonna make the night. I guess his hit was harder than I thought." Zack explained.

"And I'm forced to live the rest of my life paralyzed from the waist down." Cloud stated.

"So you're just giving up on yourself? Who's gonna save Tifa?" Zack asked.

"When your spine is broken in four places, you're lucky to be alive." Cloud explained.

"Cloud, since I met you, never have I seen you back down once! Excuse me for using your life as an example. You're the one who asked out Aerith, you proposed to her, you built your own home and furniture, hell you even started your own business there. Need I continue?" Zack stated.

"But I never broke my spine." Cloud replied.

"At least you've got a chance. Just wait till your bones heal and start again." Zack said.

"What part of 'broke my spine in four places' did you not get?" Cloud asked.

"Cloud, they can't stop Sephiroth on their own. They'll need your help." Zack said.

"You ever think maybe at some point, you've got to quit?" Cloud asked.

Before Cloud knew it, Zack had sat up and hit Cloud in the back of the head, really hard, "There is no way in hell you are quitting! You've don't too much in your life to quit now! Tifa is depending on you! You have no idea just how much she's needed you in the past three years!" Zack stopped and began coughing.

Cloud sat and thought about everything they had been through, "Wait, did…did you know about Tifa's relationship in Edge?"

Zack hesitantly nodded, "Yeah I knew. Hell, I knew before Tifa told Aerith."

"And you didn't do anything about it?" Cloud asked.

"At least I knew how she was! You were too busy with Aerith, someone had to look after her!" Zack yelled.

Cloud didn't answer. How could he? It was true, he had left Tifa in Edge and married Aerith. But, he still married his best friends girlfriend. He had left everything for her, and now he was paying for it.

"See? I'm no hero." Cloud said. "You were right Zack. I was too busy with Aerith to notice her."

"Cloud…I didn't mean any of it." Zack replied.

"But you're still right. After you died, Aerith was crushed. I did what any friend would do, but then I guess I started to fall in love with her. If I had paid more attention to other things around me, I might've figured out you were still alive." Cloud explained.

"No you wouldn't. The only one who knew was Tifa, and she was sworn to secrecy. But I'm glad you took care of Aerith." Zack said.

"She really missed you Zack." Cloud stated.

"Cloud, promise me something."

"What?"

"That you'll find Tifa, and kill Sephiroth once and for all." Zack said.

"You bet." Cloud replied. Zack held up his right hand. Cloud, despite the excruciating pain, clasped Zack's hand. Zack smiled and started coughing. Cloud held onto his friends hand while he coughed fiercely. When Zack finally stopped coughing, his breathing was even worse than before.

"Hang in there Zack." Cloud said. He held Zack's hand, despite the pain in his arm.

Zack smiled again, "Hey, when's your time to go, you go."

"Zack-"

"I'll tell Aerith you miss her." Zack said.

"Come on Zack-"

Zack closed his eyes. His breathing topped almost immediately after. His grip on Cloud's hand lessened. Cloud stared at Zack in shock. Tears formed in his blue eyes. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes.

"Damnit!" Cloud yelled. His tears rolled down his cheeks. He felt a hand on his left shoulder.

"He knew it was his time." it was Barret.

"He didn't deserve to die like that." Cloud said.

"Damn straight spiky. And we ain't letting Sephiroth get away with it." Barret replied.

"Damn straight." Cloud stated.

TBC

ok, that was cruel of me, i know. but what's a fanfic without and character death?

disclaimer: i own nothing!


	4. Chapter 4

An hour after Zack had passed, they landed in Healin. Zack was buried in the forest, far from the closest building. Everyone said their good-byes. Cloud even convinced them to remove his braces from his legs. The sky had darkened with the sun setting. Clouds formed in the sky, and rain poured onto the earth.

Despite his wishes, Cloud was not allowed to stay too long. Now three days later, Cloud lay in his bed at the lodge. He didn't speak to anyone, he didn't eat, no one was sure if he slept, all he did was stare at the ceiling of the lodge.

A knock at the door finally snapped Cloud out of the faze. Marlene peaked her head through first, "Cloud? Can I come in?"

"Yeah Marlene, come on in." Cloud answered.

Marlene and Denzel both entered. Marlene carried a few books in her arms, while Denzel carried Artemis in his. Marlene set the books on the nightstand next to his bed.

"We thought you could use some company." Denzel said. He sat on a chair next to the bed. Artemis looked up at his father and grabbed his hand.

"Thanks." Cloud said. He watched as Artemis attempted to climb to him. He looked closely at his face. Artemis had stitching from this forehead down to the bottom of his cheek.

"He's been kinda grumpy lately." Marlene said.

"D-D-Dad-D-Daddy." Artemis said.

Cloud looked at his son in amazement and shock. "Hey, way to go!"

"Daddy." Artemis said.

Marlene crouched next to Artemis, "Your daddy's right there." She pointed to Cloud.

"Alright you three, times up." Yuffie said. She stood at the door. Denzel and Marlene both stood and walked towards the door. Artemis waved back at Cloud.

"Thanks for letting them come." Cloud said.

"No problem." Yuffie turned to leave.

"Yuffie!" Cloud called. Yuffie turned around, "You think Tifa's safe?"

Yuffie hesitated a moment, "I hope she is."

"That's not what I asked. Do you think she's safe?" Cloud repeated.

"Yeah. I do." Yuffie answered. She turned and left his room.

Cloud looked at the pile of books on his nightstand. He lifted the top book and read the cover, _Tale of Two Cities_. _This is one of Aerith's books._ Cloud thought. He looked through the entire pile, _Pride and Prejudice, The Phantom of the Opera, The Scarlet Pimpernel, Treasure Island, Medusa, Fallen Angel, Sherlock Holmes, Little Women, Hunchback or Notre Dame, _and _Romeo and Juliet_.

_I guess These were the only books that survived. _Cloud thought. He picked up Sherlock Holmes and began reading the novel.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"_EVERY object in the next day's journey was new and interesting to Elizabeth; and her spirits were in a state for enjoyment; for she had seen her sister looking so well as to banish all fear for her health, and the prospect of her northern tour was a constant source of delight._

_When they left the high-road for the lane to Hunsford, every eye was in search of the Parsonage, and every turning expected to bring it in view. The palings of Rosings Park was their boundary on one side. Elizabeth smiled at the recollection of all that she had heard of its inhabitants._

_At length the Parsonage was discernable. The garden sloping to the road, the house standing in it, the green pales and the laurel hedge, everything declared that they were arriving. Mr. Collins and Charlotte appeared at the door, and the carriage stopped at a small gate, which led by a short gravel walk to the house, amidst the nods and smiles of the whole party. In a moment they were all out of the chaise, rejoicing at the sight of each other. Mrs. Collins welcomed her friend with the liveliest pleasure, and Elizabeth was more and more satisfied with coming, when she found herself so affectionately received. She saw instantly that her cousin's manners were not altered by his marriage; his formal civility was just what it had been, and he detained her some minutes at the gate to hear and satisfy his enquiries after all her family. They were then, with no other delay than his pointing out the neatness of the entrance, taken into the house; and as soon as they were in the parlor, he welcomed them a second time with ostentatious formality to his humble abode, and punctually repeated all his wife's offers of refreshment._

_Elizabeth was prepared to see him in his glory; and she could not help fancying that in displaying the good proportion of the room, its aspect and its furniture, he addressed himself particularly to her, as if wishing to make her feel what she had lost in refusing him. But though every thing seemed neat and comfortable, she was not able to gratify him by any sigh of repentance; and rather looked with wonder at her friend that she could have so cheerful an air, with such a companion. When Mr. Collins said any thing of which his wife might reasonably be ashamed, which certainly was not unseldom, she involuntarily turned her eye on Charlotte. Once or twice she could discern a faint blush; but in general Charlotte wisely did not hear. After sitting long enough to admire every article of furniture in the room, from the sideboard to the fender, to give an account of their journey, and of all that had happened in London, Mr. Collins invited them to take a stroll in the garden, which was large and well laid out, and to the cultivation of which he attended himself. To work in his garden was one of his most respectable pleasures; and Elizabeth admired the command of countenance with which Charlotte talked of the healthfulness of the exercise, and owned she encouraged it as much as possible. Here, leading the way through every walk and cross walk, and scarcely allowing them an interval to utter the praises he asked for, every view was pointed out with a minuteness which left beauty entirely behind. He could number the fields in every direction, and could tell how many trees there were in the most distant clump. But of all the views which his garden, or which the country, or the kingdom could boast, none were to be compared with the prospect of Rosings, afforded by an opening in the trees that bordered the park nearly opposite the front of his house. It was a handsome modern building, well situated on rising ground."_

Cloud turned the page of _Pride and Prejudice_. The binding of the book broke and the pages fell out. Cloud curse aloud and picked up the pages. He looked at the bottom of the pages, trying to get them into its original order. As he did so, he found a few papers that weren't numbered. There didn't belong in the book, in fact, they were letters. Letters from Tifa, to Aerith.

_Aerith,_

_Congratulations of your engagement! I hope you and Cloud are happy. When I first found out, I could help but think if this would effect our friendship. But it won't._

_You know I love Cloud, but if he had to chose one of us, I'm glad he chose you. I'm no good for him anyways. But, I'm glad your marrying him, because you both deserve to be with the people you love. Aerith, I hold nothing against you. Even if you're marrying Cloud, then again someone has to, I hope everything goes well for you two._

_Thank you for inviting me to the wedding, but I'm not sure I will be able to attend. I'll send Denzel and Marlene to the wedding for sure though. I'm afraid I might get too emotional, but you never know._

_Best Wishes,_

_Tifa_

_P.S. Next time you have news, don't let Yuffie or Barret tell me. Let me the first to know, please? _

_I guess everything makes since now. Well, most of it. _Cloud picked up another letter.

_Congratulations Aerith! When you find out, tell me if it's a boy or a girl! Oh, and take a picture of Cloud's face when you tell him too! His reaction will be priceless! I know he'll make a great father, just keep his sword out of the house._

Several more letters of 'girl talk' and Cloud bashing, Cloud found something he wished he hadn't.

_Aerith,_

_You remember that man I told you about? Remember how we thought he was the one? We were so wrong about him. He vanished for a few months and returns out of the blue. That bastard rapped me! He raped me! I have never felt so vulnerable in my entire life! What's worse, Marlene was under the bar counter while he did this. After he left I had to try and calm her down. She's doing alright mow, but she won't talk about it. Which is good, cause you can't talk about it either. I've already notified the police, but he disappeared._

_And there's something else as well. I'm pregnant. That's why I'm moving to Midgar. I need a new start somewhere. I know I can do good business in Midgar, and the kids are coming too, but they don't know why. Another reason is so I will be able to help Cloud take care of you. Just be strong Aerith, you can beat this. I know you can._

_I left another letter for Cloud. Read and judge if you want to give it to him. I trust your judgment Aerith._

_Tifa_

Cloud grabbed the final letter and began reading it.

_Cloud,_

_As you know, I'm moving to Midgar soon. Partially to help you take care of Aerith, and the other to get a new start. Denzel and Marlene will come up when I have the new bar ready to open. And there are a few more things you need to know. _

_I'm pregnant, first, I won't go into details so Aerith will have to help you. Second, and this is important, I can since something is about to happen. I can't say for sure if anything will, but I have a bad feeling about something. And I think we're all involved. If something does happen, you're the only one who can stop it. We all trust you Cloud. I know you can stop anything._

_Tifa_

Cloud reread the letter several times. _Tifa, Zack, and Aerith knew. Why did no one tell me?_

TBC

i own nothing!


	5. Chapter 5

Two months after Cloud had found the letters, his legs had fully healed. Although he couldn't move them, he was able to feel. His right color bone had healed weeks before. But no one was expecting Cloud to walked. He got into the habit of sit ups when he woke up and pull ups before he went to sleep.

Cloud pulled himself up over the bar of his flipped up bed. Sweat trickled down his head and bare back. His had slipped from the bar and Cloud fell to the floor. He lay on his back, trying to catch his breath.

"Trying to break your legs again Cloud?" Yuffie asked. She stood in the door way, holding Artemis.

Cloud look up at Yuffie, "You could say that. Any leads on Tifa?"

Yuffie shook her head, "Nothing,. But we're not giving up."

Cloud nodded, "Hey Yuffie, was anything salvaged from my house?"

"Yeah. The books, obviously. There were a few dishes that survived as well. And we found a box of keepsakes." Yuffie answered.

"What was in it?" Cloud asked.

Yuffie walked into the room and set Artemis down in Cloud's lap. "I'll go get it." She turned and walked out of the room.

Cloud looked down at Artemis. Artemis crawled out of his lap and over to the flipped bed. He grabbed the bars and slowly pulled himself up. Cloud pulled himself towards the bed. He gripped the bars farthest from him and pulled himself up. He grabbed the next bar, like he was climbing a ladder, until he was standing on his feet. Cloud slowly let go of the bars. He stood again! Artemis grabbed onto Cloud's leg, knocking him off balance. Cloud fell back onto the floor, with Artemis still on his leg.

"Did I just see what I think I saw?" Yuffie asked. She stood in the doorway in aw. She held a wooden box in her hands.

"Depends on what you saw." Cloud replied.

"Did I just see you stand?" Yuffie asked.

"If you call that standing." Cloud pulled Artemis off his leg and hugged him.

"Daddy." Artemis said.

"He's so like you Cloud." Yuffie said.

"Yeah, he is." Cloud replied. "But it's time for bed."

Yuffie put the box down and took Artemis from Cloud, "Wave bye bye." Artemis waved at Cloud, which made him laugh. "Need any help with your bed?"

"Nah, I can fix it." Cloud answered.

Yuffie stood and left the room. Cloud sat on the floor, the box sat only feet from him. Cloud hesitantly lifted the box into his lap. He unlatched the top and opened it. The first thing he saw was a letter to him, from Aerith. Cloud pulled out the letter and opened it.

_My dear Cloud,_

_If you're reading this, then I did not live from my illness. I wrote this incase you found the box and I did not survive. There are a few things in life that you will now have to face alone. The most important one is Artemis. This is the time when you are needed the most. I know you can raise him right. The second is Tifa. Cloud, she loves you so much. Don't shut yourself from the world. You can open up to her, like you did me. There is a letter from Tifa for you. I would've given it to you myself, but things happened. I did not intentionally keep you from it, though. I'm sorry things turned out this way._

_Aerith_

Cloud folded up the letter, _So, now it all makes sense._ Cloud put the letter aside and looked through the box. He found several old photos of Aerith and him when they were dating. He never had a smile once. Another was a wedding photo. Cloud never thought he could look that ridiculous in a suit, but he was more amazed at how beautiful Aerith was. Deeper in the box were nic naks that Aerith had apparently collected over the years. Cloud found his old lion broach and earring. _I was wondering where those went to._ and a bracelet. Cloud took out the bracelet and examined it closer. He had given Aerith the bracelet as a Christmas present their first Christmas. _It always gave you good luck._

Cloud put everything, but the bracelet, back into the box and shut the lid. He crawled to the side of the bed and pulled it onto the floor. Cloud pulled himself onto his bed and stretched. Cloud held the bracelet over his head and looked at it closer. The bracelet was made of nine charms. Each one was a four leaf clover.

**Flashback**

Cloud sat on the floor next to the Christmas tree. He watched the stairs, waiting for Aerith to come down. He had gotten up early to make breakfast, since Aerith could hardly get out of bed now. He heard the bedroom door opened. He watched as Aerith walked down the hall and down the stairs. Cloud quietly stood and walked behind her. He placed his hands over her eyes.

Aerith gasped and grabbed her face, "Cloud? What are you doing?"

Cloud turned Aerith around and kissed her cheek, "Just wishing you a Merry Christmas. And I got something for you." Cloud rushed out of the room.

"Already?" Aerith asked. She walked to the couch and sat down. Cloud came back into the room, arms behind his back.

"Close your eyes." Cloud said. Aerith did as she was told. Cloud brought out a large blanket. It was pink with small flowered patterns on it. Cloud Wrapped it around Aerith on the couch. Aerith opened her eyes.

"Oh Cloud, it's beautiful." Aerith said.

"I thought you could use a little something to keep you warm with the baby coming." Cloud explained.

Aerith smiled and kissed him. "Thank you."

"Well, should we eat breakfast before it gets cold?" Cloud asked.

"I like that idea." Aerith answered. She pulled the blanket off her and grabbed the arm of the couch. Cloud walked around and took her other hand. Together, Aerith was able to stand. "What would I do without you?"

"I'm not sure." Cloud replied./ He lead her into the kitchen. The table was already set and the food was in place. Cloud pulled out a chair for Aerith. Aerith sat down and looked at her plate. A small box sat in the middle of her plate. Aerith eyed Cloud and slowly opened the box. Inside was a bracelet. Nine four leaf clover charms decorated it. Aerith lifted the bracelet out of its box to examine it better. The clovers were colored in three. Three blue, three green, and three dark pink.

"Never thought in my wildest dreams, would you ever go back into a jewelry store." Aerith said. She looked at Cloud with a beautiful smile.

"I'm luck that creepy woman was off that day." Cloud replied. Aerith laughed. Cloud watched as Aerith attempted to put the bracelet on her wrist. Cloud laughed at her failed attempts. Aerith gave up and looked at him.

"A little help please?" Aerith asked. Cloud reach over the table and latched the bracelet onto Aerith's wrist.

**End Flashback**

Cloud set the bracelet on top of the books and closed his eyes. From the moment he did, he could see something. It wasn't a dream, more of a vision. Tifa lay in a room. She was strapped to a metal bed. Barely covered with a thin sheet. Her face looked beaten and covered in dirt. Her stomach had begun to develop.

Tifa opened her eyes, tears rolled down her face. She seemed to look directly at Cloud. But her was of fear, not relief. Cloud turned, he then knew what she was afraid of. Sephiroth stood in the doorway of her room. His smile was one that sent shivers down Cloud's spine repeatedly. Sephiroth walked into the room and stopped at Tifa's side. His hand touched her cheek and slid down her body to her stomach. Tifa seemed to cringe at his touch.

"Get away from her!" Cloud yelled, but no one could hear him. He watched in fury as Tifa struggled to get free. Sephiroth's hand struck Tifa across the cheek.

"_You should just give up." _Sephiroth said.

"_Cloud will stop you!" _Tifa yelled.

"_Cloud is dead. No and in a few months, so will you. Unless your child is not a boy, then we'll simply have to try again."_ Sephiroth replied. His hand slowly trained from her stomach to her thigh. His grip tighten around her thigh. Tifa tried to resist the erg of screaming. Sephiroth gripped it harder, causing Tifa to scream in pain.

"_Cloud!" _Tifa screamed.

"Tifa!" Cloud bolted upright. He was back in his room at the lodge. It couldn't have bee a dream. It was too real. Cloud's breath was shallow and fast. His heart was racing.

"Yuffie!" Cloud yelled. Still trying to catch his breath.

Yuffie stumbled into Cloud's room, "What is it?"

"Get everyone together, I've got some news for them." Cloud ordered.

0000000000000000

"Wait a minute, you saw this while you were sleeping? How do we know it wasn't just a dream?" Barret asked. Everyone had gathered around in Cloud room. Cloud sat on his bed, facing everyone else.

"Does it matter or not if it was real? Tifa's running out of time! If we don't find her, Sephiroth could kill her!" Cloud replied.

"Why would Sephiroth want a son anyways?" Cid asked.

"So he can raise him as a strong fight, like himself." Vincent answered.

"Hard to imagine Sephiroth as a father figure." Yuffie stated. She sat on the table next to Cloud's bed.

"That's why we need to be sure we find Tifa before the child's born." Cloud said.

"What happened if Tifa's child isn't a boy?" Barret asked.

"The child will die-"

"And Sephiroth will try again." Cloud finished.

"Where do we even start looking for Tifa?" Yuffie asked.

"Cloud, was there anything that stood out to you?" Vincent asked.

Cloud thought fro a moment. Then it hit him, "Some of the equipment was from the SOLDIER Program. There's a possibility someone must've seen Sephiroth."

"That'll work. Cid and I'll head to the ShinRa HQ and talk to the people there." Barret said.

"Try not to hurt anyone important." Yuffie pointed out. Barret gave her the thumbs up and left, Cid followed behind him.

"What are you going to do Vincent?" Cloud asked.

"I'll head back to Midgar and inspect the remains of your house. Maybe I can find something in there." Vincent answered.

"Try and find Cait Sith and Reid. They might be able to help out." Yuffie said.

Vincent nodded and left the room. Yuffie turned to Cloud. She jumped off the nightstand, "Well, lets get started."

"Started with what?" Cloud asked.

"You're the only one who stands a chance against Sephiroth. We'll need you able to walked. So as of right now, you're learning to walk again." Yuffie explained.

Marlene and Denzel peaked their heads into the room. "We even got Cid in on this plan. He helped us build something's for you."

Yuffie helped Cloud to his feet, "You're going to be as busy as everyone else, or busier."

TBC

could i be any crueler with the storyline?

i own nothing!


	6. Chapter 6

For three months, Yuffie, Marlene, and Denzel helped Cloud train his legs. The first month was spent making sure Cloud could stand and regain his balance. The second was spent helping him walk. Cid had built a station for Cloud to practice. Cloud would place each hand on one pole and try to walk to the other end. The final month was used to keep Cloud's muscles string and his fighting techniques active. Reid even joined in with the training and talked Cloud into a search and destroy type of exercise.

Cloud crouched under a few bushes. Reid was nearby, he could sense it. '\He heard rustling in front of him Cloud carefully moved a few branches out of the way, he found Reid crouching to the ground. His eyes were up, listening. Cloud let go of the branches and moved away from his spot. He reached a tree and climbed up.

Reid heard the branches and pounced, but nothing was there. He listened carefully, but heard nothing. Reid looked around him. He only saw trees and bushes. Cloud slowly lowered himself from the tree, behind Reid. He grabbed a stick and touched Reid with it.

"Done." Cloud said.

"Very interesting technique." Reid said.

"Just hope I won't need to use it." Cloud replied. The wind began to blow strongly. Reid and Cloud looked into the air, Highwind was landing nearby. Cloud and Reid raced to the landing platform to meet Cid and Barret.

Cid and Barret walked off the platform. They were met with Marlene, Denzel, Reid, Cloud, and Artemis. Marlene rushed to Barret and hugged him. Barret lifted her up and set her on his shoulders.

"What did you find out?" Cloud asked.

"Sephiroth was there alright. Left countless bodies behind, but the only living witness swore it was him." Cid replied.

"Gave a few more leads too. Sephiroth left in a shuttle. A few other witnesses saw the shuttle head towards the mountains. They had been there, but they'd left. Ran into a few old friends, but we lost everything after that." Barret finished.

"So we just have to hope Vincent comes back with news as well." Cloud replied.

"I see you're finally walking again." everyone turned to see Vincent walked off of Highwind's platform.

"Picked him up on our way back." Cid stated.

Vincent walked right up to Cloud, "I found this." He handed Cloud a small disk. "It's probably from Sephiroth."

0000000000000000000000

Cloud entered the disk into Cid's computer. Everyone was crowded around the screen waiting. Sephiroth's face appeared on the screen. He smiled evilly.

"_For those of you who find this, be sure to deliver this to the scum from AVALANCHE. This is a message for them. Cloud and Zack are dead. And the girl is mine. Don't try to look for her. You'll waste your search, she'll die soon enough._

"_I'll leave the body where you can easily find it. If Cloud did manage to survive for a brief time, be sure to tell him something from me. You failed! I have won." _Sephiroth began laughing menacingly. The screen went black an the message ended.

"The bastard." Barret said. Yuffie hit him, due to the fact that there were children present.

"That wasn't very helpful." Cid said.

"Are you so sure?" Vincent asked.

"What are you talking about?" Barret asked. "Did you notice anything in particular about it?"

"I did." Cloud answered. He began typing on the keypad. He paused the message at one point and enhanced an image. Cloud looked closely at the image.

"What is it?" Yuffie asked.

"There's something in there that I remember seeing before." Cloud answered, "I've seen that symbol somewhere before." He pointed to a reverse image.

"Isn't that from ShinRa?" Marlene asked.

Cloud slammed his fist onto the computer, "She's right. That's the damn symbol from SOLDIER!"

"We searched the entire complex. There's no way They could be-"

"There must be an underground lab." Cloud said.

"Well, we've got a month left. We need to come up with a plan now." Cid pointed out.

"Let's just hope Tifa doesn't have a premature birth." Cloud said.

"Well, gather your thing everyone. We've got to drop those three somewhere." Barret stated.

"We're coming too!" Denzel cried.

"Hell no!" Barret yelled.

"You are too young to be involved in this!" Yuffie replied.

"Denzel, I need you to look after Marlene and Artemis. It's not a big job, but someone has to." Cloud said.

"Alright." Denzel answered.

"Great, now we just need to find a place to drop them off at." Cid stated.

"7_th_ Heaven. They'll be safe there until we return." Cloud said.

"Alright. Saddle up! We're on the move!" Cid called.

000000000000000000

Cloud boarded Highwind only three hours later. Cloud activated the landing platform and headed towards the bridge. Marlene, Denzel, and Artemis had been sent to stayed in one of the rooms onboard Highwind. Cloud entered the bridge where everyone else had gathered to figure out a plan.

"So, how do we get Tifa out of there?" Cid asked.

"We need to be able to get into the complex without being seen. If Sephiroth gets word we're inside, he'll get out with Tifa." Cloud replied.

"So we need someone who can get us in without getting noticed easily. The only people who could possibly do that are staying at the bar." Yuffie said.

"Oh., I think there's someone else who can slip in unnoticed." Vincent replied. Everyone stared at Yuffie. Yuffie, who was oblivious, and wasn't looking at anyone, was surprised.

"Who?" Yuffie turned and noticed everyone's eyes on her. It was very unsettling. Yuffie's face immediately changed, "Oh you're not serious!"

"Like you said, you're the only one who can slip in undetected." Vincent answered.

"But how do we know Yuffie'll be able to do what we tell her?" Barret asked.

"Hey!"

"We'll all have a communicator. That way we'll know what her status is. Once Yuffie's opened the doors for us, we split up and search for Tifa." Cloud explained.

"Do we have a way of making sure Yuffie stays unnoticed?" Cid asked.

"Yeah, we'll have someone keeping an I on her as she heads to the control room." Cloud answered.

"Do we have any plans so we can prepare?" Barret asked.

Cloud shook his head, "The lab was a secret. So there's no way we could ever find any plans. We can, however, keep in contact, making sure Yuffie stays on track."

"So who's her bodyguard?" Vincent asked.

"You. Just be sure to keep the body count low enough to get us inside and find Tifa. Once we've found her, it's only a matter of time before Sephiroth knows we're there." Cloud explained.

"So in other words, get in, get Tifa, and get the hell out fast." Cid stated. The navigator began beeping loudly. Cid turned to it, "We're coming up on Edge. Someone get the kids to the bar."

"I'll do it." Cloud volunteered.

"Thought you might. We'll meet you in Midgar." Cid said. Began their decent. The ship rocked to the side, causing everyone's balance to shift. Cid stirred the craft right above the bar. Cloud lowered the platform above the roof. They were only five feet off the roof. Marlene, Artemis, and Denzel met Cloud in the landing platform.

"We're jumping on three." Cloud said.

"Jump?" Marlene asked.

"This is as close as Cid could get. You'll be alright, I'm jumping with you." Cloud explained.

"Maybe you should take Artemis, Cloud." Marlene said.

Cloud nodded and took Artemis from Marlene. "One…Two…Three!" They jumped from the landing platform. Each one landed on the roof easily.

"Yo Spiky!" Barret called.

Cloud turned to him, "When you've got the kids settled, head straight to Midgar. There's also something you might want behind the bar!" Cloud nodded. The platform closed and Highwind took off.

Cloud opened the roof's door and walked down into the bar. He set a bag down and look around. The bar hadn't changed at all. Seats were scattered a throughout the bar. The bar itself sat near the door. Stools and chairs sat on the tables and bar. It looked like it hadn't been opened in at least a year.

"Tifa closed when we started packing." Denzel explained.

"Looks like it." Cloud replied. He set Artemis on the floor. "I'm trusting you Denzel. You're in charge of these two." Cloud turned towards the back door.

"Cloud!" Marlene called. Cloud turned to see Artemis walking after him. Cloud lifted Artemis and hugged him tightly.

"You need to stay here. I'll come back." Cloud said. He kissed Artemis's cheek and set him back down. Cloud turned and walked out the back door. He looked around and smiled. In the corner sat a tarp draped over some vehicle. Cloud removed the tarp and smirked. Fenir was parked under the tarp, along with an old pair of Cloud's clothes. Cloud quickly changed and mounted Fenir.

Cloud wore his uniform from his SOLDIER days. His lion broach hung on his shirt and his earring shinned in the sun. Cloud revved Fenir and took off towards Midgar.

"Be careful Cloud." Marlene whispered as she watched Cloud disappear.

TBC

here we go!

i own nothing!!


	7. Chapter 7

Cloud rode Fenir with speed. He tore through the countryside, his blonde hair blowing in the wind. Dirt and rocks kicked up from the ground, but nothing bothered Cloud. He sped towards Midgar as fast as Fenir would go. He entered the city limits within a few hours. But something was troubling Cloud. It wasn't what the rest of AVALANCHE, but something inside was telling him that something was wrong, very wrong. And it was making Cloud start to worried.

Cloud rode through the city, even though half of it was outrunning the cops for speeding. Which Cloud rather enjoyed. It was like practicing. He found Highwind landed on one of the old craft platform of the ShinRa corporation. Cloud rode up an old building and jumped the fence. He parked Fenir and walked the rest of the way to Highwind. Once Cloud had boarded, he head straight for the bridge. He found Cid, Reid, and Barret surrounding the computer screen. Cloud approached, he saw Yuffie from a surveillance camera.

"How's everything going so far?" Cloud asked. He picked up the last headpiece and placed it in his ear.

"Great. They've managed to get in unnoticed so far. We've only had to kill one guard. And we've hacked into the security system, so we can see what they see." Cid answered.

"You get down to the door and wait for the signal." Barret said.

Cloud nodded and left the craft.

00000000000000000000000000000

Inside the base, Yuffie crawled through one of the ventilation shaft. Her weapon, strung across her back, made it harder for her the crawl through the small vent. Vincent was in front of her, clearing the way.

"Could you go any faster?" Vincent asked.

"You try carrying this things through a small vent! It isn't easy!" Yuffie replied.

Vincent covered his mouth with a finger and motioned below them. They sat right above the control room. Several armored men guarded the room. Not including Sephiroth. But what scared them the most, was the fact that he had blood on his hands.

"Master Sephiroth, what of the girl?" a guard asked.

"You may dispose of her now. Now that her child is mine, I have no use for her." Sephiroth answered.

"Do you not care if her last child is a boy, master?"

"No, not at all. Kill her. And be sure her first child is dead as well." Sephiroth ordered.

"Yes sir." The guard left the control room.

"Oh-"

"_Damn!"_

"Did you guys get that?" Yuffie asked.

"_We got that. Cloud, stay calm until those doors are open!" _Cid yelled over the com. Yuffie could imagine Cloud trying the break down the door himself.

"At this point, I think he can break whatever he wants. We're late, and Tifa's in danger. Go Cloud!" Vincent yelled. Something broke over the com and gun fire rage out. Guards and Sephiroth could hear in the control room.

"Once we get down there, find the children." Vincent ordered. Yuffie nodded. He broke into the control room and started firing. Guards all around fell immediately. Yuffie followed and threw her Shuriken . Sephiroth drew his sword and charged.

"Go!" Vincent called. Yuffie tore out of the control room.

TBC

ok i know this was a short chapter, but i have areason for it. you'll love thenext one ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Cloud raced through the complex. He could hear Vincent fighting and Yuffie gasping for air as she ran. He turned down another corner and found the engine room. Cloud raised his sword and slammed it to the ground, shattering the engine. Fire erupted all around him. Cloud raced out of the room and down another hall. An alarm sounded throughout the complex. Guards began evacuating the complex.

Amidst the yells and roar of the fire that was spreading through the complex, Cloud could make out a cry. An infants cry. He couldn't tell whether it was over the com or close to hi, but he could hear it.

"_Cloud, the door to your left!" Cid called._

Cloud entered the room to his left. He could hear the cry louder, it was here. The cries grew louder as Cloud ventured deeper into the room. He found a trail of blood on the floor and followed it, to a baby girl. Her face had been cut up, along with her body.

_Bastard. _"I've got one of the babies." Cloud called.

"_We copy that Cloud._" Yuffie responded. She appeared right in his face, carrying a baby in her arms.

"Where's Vincent?" Cloud asked.

"Right here." Vincent limped to Cloud. He took the baby into his arms.

"Sephiroth's on his way here from the control room." Yuffie said.

"Get back to the ship. I'll take care of him. And I'll find Tifa." Cloud ordered. Vincent and Yuffie nodded. In an instant, they were gone.

Cloud turned and raced out of the room. A force knocked him off his balance, send him into a wall. Cloud turned to see Sephiroth. His face was one of furry those who wish they hadn't. Cloud gave him a returning look.

"So you're still alive." Sephiroth said.

"I plane on living a long time, Sephiroth." Cloud replied.

"I don't think so." Sephiroth raised his sword and charged at Cloud. Cloud raised his sword and braced for impact. Their sword collided, sending sparks throughout the air. Cloud pushed back and swung. Their sword collided again. With each swing came an impact. Each attacked with the same furry, the same force, looking like none would back down. Until Sephiroth caught Cloud off guard and rammed his sword into Cloud chest. Cloud flew back through the steal wall. Cloud, struggling to regain his stance, coughing violently, blood dripped from his mouth onto the floor.

Sephiroth smirked and charged again. Cloud ducked and attacked. Their swords clashed violently. Knocking Cloud's sword out of his hand. Sephiroth swung, in an attempt to hit Cloud. Cloud dive rolled out of the way. He climbed up a rod and hid in the braces of the base. Sephiroth stood below, looking for Cloud. Cloud found his sword, merely feet away from where he waited.

Sephiroth slowly walked away from where Cloud waited, striking at any random thing. He finally moved out of sight when Cloud climbed down. He grabbed his sword quietly and charged Sephiroth from behind. Sephiroth moved, but barely. Cloud's sword skimmed his back as he struck. Sephiroth knocked Cloud back into the wall. Cloud collided, hitting several rods sticking off the wall. Cloud slowly pulled himself off the rods, blood seeped from his wounds, while Sephiroth merely had a scratch.

"When will you understand?" Sephiroth appeared beside Cloud, "You can never win." Sephiroth struck Cloud through his back. The sword pierced Cloud with ease. Cloud slid on the sword until he reach its hilt. His own sword still held in his own hands. Cloud struggled to keep his focus. The room blurred and grew darker. His light was fading, and quickly.

"I want to see the light leave your eyes." Sephiroth dropped Cloud, the sword still stuck through him. Cloud tried to focus his eyesight, but nothing worked. He could, however, tell Sephiroth was smiling. "Tell me, Cloud, did your knee fully heal?" Sephiroth stepped on Cloud's knee and jammed it to the ground. Cloud screamed in pain. He felt his knee shatter again.

Sephiroth smiled in his pain. "Send my regards to your wife. And maybe you should know, the reason your wife had taken ill, was my doing."

Anger shot through Cloud. He found what was left of his strength. Grabbing his sword, Cloud broke Sephiroth's sword in half. Taking the piece from his chest, he threw it at Sephiroth. Sephiroth caught the first piece, but did not see Cloud attack the second he caught it. Cloud shoved his sword through Sephiroth's neck, decapitating him. His body fell to the floor, his head rolled away.

"I do." Cloud said. He stumbled to the wall and slid down. His eyes blackened, he could see no more. A bright light called to him. Its warm glow hovered above him. It felt like home. _Tifa!_ Cloud snapped out of the light and back into darkness. He could feel the heat from the raging fire around him. Cloud felt his way out of the room and into the halls.

"_Cloud? Cloud, do you copy?" _Cid asked.

"I copy." Cloud replied.

"_The fire's on its way to the reactor. You've got ten minutes to get out of there." _Cid explained.

"Just be sure to be ready when we get there." Cloud said. He turned off his communicator and limped down the halls.

TBC

hehehe...bloo. i wanted a very bloody battle scene. Of course it's Cloud who get covered in it...up till th end...heheh head rolled off. oh i had a sick mind.

i own nothing...except that head rolling... hahahahaha!


	9. Chapter 9

Cloud turned to the door on his right and entered cautiously. The room was dark, helping his eyesight return. He stumbled as he ventured farther into the room. He could movement, but could don't decipher where.

"Who's there?" called a voice.

"Tifa?" Cloud asked.

"Cloud! Where are you?" Tifa asked.

Cloud found his way to Tifa's side. His eyesight returned, enough to see where Tifa was, and what condition she was in. Tifa was strapped to a metal table. Her arms were bound at the edge. Cloud cut the straps to her wrists. Tifa wore a small white dress, stained in blood. Her face was covered in dirt and blood. She shook tremendously.

"How bad are you?" Cloud asked.

"Better than you'd guess." Tifa answered. She sat up and held her stomach.

"We need to get out of here now." Cloud said.

"Where's my two children?" Tifa asked.

"Vincent and Yuffie got them out of here. Let's get going!" Cloud lifted Tifa off the bed. She leaned against his shoulder, helping him balance as well.

"How hurt was Lorenze?" Tifa asked.

"Your daughter?" Tifa nodded, "She was hurt pretty badly."

"She was born first. Sephiroth gave her to a guard and they took her away. When Zak was born, he left with him." Tifa explained.

The hurried down the fire stricken corridor. The base shook violently under their feet. Cloud turned back on his communicator. He could hear Cid yelling, but he couldn't make anything out.

"Cid, repeat. Cid repeat." Cloud said.

"_You've got less than five minutes out get your asses out oft there!" _Cid yelled.

"Five minutes is not-augh!" Tifa left go of Cloud and slid against the wall.

"How far apart?" Cloud asked.

"Not far enough." Tifa answered.

"Cid, Tifa's last child's on the way. Have the medical lab prepared for us." Cloud ordered. He lifted Tifa into his arms and ran down the hallways. The fire raged around them. Melting the floor and walls. Cloud did his best to get around the flames, but they would need to go through them to get to the landing platforms. Cloud rounded the last corner and stopped. The hall was engulfed in flames. He set Tifa onto the floor and knelt next to her.

"How're you holding up?" Cloud asked.

"Not so good. She'll be coming any minute." Tifa answered. Her breathing became short and shallow.

Cloud unzipped his shirt and wrapped it around Tifa's body. He removed the small cape from his pants and wrapped it around Tifa's legs. He lifted her up once for and ran into the fire head on.

The fire nipped and singed his skin. Cloud could hardly believe he was in the middle of this inferno. He raced through, no realizing the floor had been weakened by the heat. Just as they cleared the flames, the floor gave way. Cloud's foot was caught in the melted floor. Tifa, who and fallen from his arms, hurried to his side.

"Get onboard Highwind!" Cloud ordered.

"I'm not leaving you!" Tifa replied. The floor began melting further.

Cloud sunk lower into it. "Tifa, if you don't go, your child won't stand a chance."

"And what about your son?" a red cape engulfed the two as the floor melted through. The floor collapsed and crashed into the next level.

0000000000000000000000000000

Vincent, Tifa, and Cloud stood in the medical lab on Highwind. Tifa and Cloud coughed harshly from the lack of oxygen. Vincent removed Clouds shirt and cap from Tifa and handed them back to Cloud. Cloud zipped up his shirt, hoping no one noticed his injuries. Tifa gasped in pain and held her stomach. Cloud and Vincent caught her from collapsing.

"Let's get her to a bed." Cloud ordered. Vincent and Cloud helped Tifa reach a bed. Tifa laid on it, breathing harshly.

"Vincent, get Yuffie." Cloud ordered.

"What?"

"Tifa can't do this on her own. Get Yuffie in here!" Cloud ordered.

"Cloud…what are you...thinking?" Tifa asked in between breaths.

"Tifa, just focus on your breathing. Yuffie get over here now!" Cloud called.

Yuffie rushed to Tifa's side. "What'd you want me to do?"

"Get behind Tifa and keep her upright. Tifa, when I tell you to, push." Cloud explained. Yuffie quickly moved behind Tifa. Tifa leaned against Yuffie and propped her legs.

"Are you...sure about…this?" Tifa asked.

"Aerith never told you? Artemis was never born in a hospital." Cloud answered.

"Really?" Tifa said.

"Really. Push!" Cloud said. Tifa pushed as hard as she could. Sweat rolled from her head and body. Yuffie held onto Tifa's shoulders, keeping her upright.

"Alright Tifa's keep breathing." Cloud said.

"How is it so far?" Tifa asked.

"Not bad. Ready? Push!" Cloud ordered. Tifa pushed again. This time a scream escaped her lips.

"Oh damn, stop Tifa!" Cloud yelled.

"What is it?" Tifa asked.

Cloud removed his black gloves, "The babies head is stuck against your pelvis. If you'd kept pushing, the skull may've been crushed."

"What're you going to do?" Yuffie asked.

Cloud looked up at the women, "Hold Tifa tightly. I'm going to have to help our the baby. When I tell you to Tifa, push."

"But you said-"

"Tifa, when Aerith was in labor, I spent half the time and the phone with the doctor on delivering. I can do this. When I say, push." Cloud said. Tifa nodded. Cloud positioned himself. He found the babies head and moved it.

"Push!" Cloud ordered.

Tifa pushed with all her might. Several second later, the child emerged in Clouds arms. He smiled at the little girl. "You have a little girl Tifa." he looked up at Tifa.

"Tifa?" Yuffie asked. Tifa did not answer. Her eyes were closed and she lay limply against Yuffie.

"Yuffie take the baby." Yuffie took the little girl and raced out of the room. Cloud raced to Tifa's side.

"Tifa?" Come Tifa, don't die on me. Not now! Come on Tifa open your eyes! Tifa!" Cloud yelled.

TBC

would i kill a mother...if you say no did you miss the part where i had a head roll off?

i own nothing!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Tifa slowly opened her eyes. She starred at a never ending white sky. She sat up to find herself in a field of flowers. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"You know, she has a blond tint in her hair, like Artemis." a voice said. Tifa didn't dare look behind. She knew that voice all too well.

"Really? What about her eyes?" Tifa asked.

"Definitely your eyes. But she's got Cloud's smile." Aerith said.

Tifa felt tears come to her eyes, "Can you watch over her for me?"

"As long as you watch over Artemis for me. And keep an extra close watch on Cloud." Aerith answered.

"I'll keep two on him when I can spare them." Tifa replied. She closed her eyes and took another deep breath.

000000000000000000000000000

Tifa opened her eyes again. She found herself in a warm bed. Tifa sat up, but didn't get very far. All her strength had left her. She only raised a few inches, propped by her pillows. Tifa turned to see Yuffie's back to her. Yuffie held a baby in her arms.

"Can I see?" Tifa asked.

Yuffie bolted around I surprise, "Tifa! How're you feeling?"

"I've been better." Tifa answered. She looked at the small boy in Yuffie's arms.

"I thought we'd lost you for a minute." Yuffie explained.

Tifa shook her head, "I got too much going right now to leave. How's Cloud doing?"

"Banged himself up pretty good…again." Yuffie answered.

"How bad?"

"We almost lost him right after you. I came back to find him on the floor. I can't understand how he lasted that long with all those puncture marks and his knee." Yuffie explained.

"So, how're these little guys doing?" Tifa asked.

"Pretty good, what did you name him?" Yuffie asked.

"The boy is Zak. My first baby girl…is Lorenze. The youngest, is Aeris." Tifa answered.

"Lorenze, Zak, and Aeris. That's some group." Yuffie said.

Tifa nodded, "What of Lorenze? Is she still breathing?" Tifa asked.

Yuffie nodded, "The doc doesn't think she'll last much longer."

"I want to hold her." Tifa said.

"Tifa I don't think you're-"

"Yuffie, this could be my only chance to hold that little girl., Please, I want to hold her." Tifa said.

Yuffie nodded and put the little boy into his crib. She returned, carrying the little girl. Her cuts had been cleaned, but the damage had been done. Her breaths were slow and shallow.

Tifa tried to resist the tears coming to her eyes, but they came nonetheless. "My little girl." Tears rolled down her cheeks. She watched as Lorenze's chest rose and fell very slowly. It rose and fell a few more times, and then it stopped. Tifa's tears fell onto the lifeless child in her arms. Tifa cradled the baby for a few moments.

Yuffie, despite her feelings, slowly reached for the little girl. Tifa held her tightly. Yuffie forcefully took the baby from Tifa's arms and walked away. Tifa's tears came faster. She cried painfully. She closed her eyes and brought her knees to her chest. A strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around Tifa, trying to comfort her. Tifa held onto the arms, hoping that they would help her get through this ordeal.

"I lost her." Tifa cried.

"I know. I know.

TBC

i _would never kill Tifa! maybe. But i had to add some more t__ragedy into this_

_i own nothing!_


	11. Chapter 11

Four months after the incident and Everyone went back their own ways. Tifa reopened the bar, although balancing her job with her family was harder. Yuffie managed to come and help her with the newborns. Cid had been kind enough to build them cradles, and Barret even brought them toys.

Tifa washed the bar one evening after work. The twins had been put to bed. Marlene and Denzel were at the park and would return soon. Yuffie sat at the bar, chatting with Tifa.

"So, any news from Cloud?" Yuffie asked.

Tifa shook her head. "No. I guess he took Artemis back to Midgar."

"How can you raise a one-year-old, when your knee has bee shattered…again?" Yuffie asked. She picked up her glass and took a big drink.

Tifa shrugged, "Maybe you should ask me how I managed to stay in business, raise two newborns, two other children, and still manage to get up every morning?"

"Well you had help. The older two know everything here and they helped you out before I got here." Yuffie answered.

"So how do we know Cloud didn't get help?" Tifa asked.

"Cause Cloud's too proud to let any of us help him out." Yuffie answered.

Marlene and Denzel burst through the front door with excitement. "Is he here?"

"Is who here?" Tifa asked.

"Cloud! Is he here?" Marlene asked.

"Oh sweetie, Cloud's not here." Tifa answered.

"Why would you think he's here?"

"Cause we saw his bike out front and-"

"Fenir's out front?" Yuffie asked.

Tifa jumped over the bar and ran to the door. There in the lamp light, was Fenir. Tifa walked out of the bar and took a closer look. She felt the engine, still warm.

_Maybe he's nearby._ Tifa turned to the bar. Yuffie stood in the doorway, she look surprised ad hopeful.

"Tifa!" Denzel pointed to the street. Vincent was walking down the street, carrying Artemis in his arms. Tifa and Yuffie ran to meet Vincent.

"What are doing here?" Tifa asked.

"I came to deliver something from Cloud." Vincent handed Artemis to Yuffie and pulled out a letter. "It's from Cloud."

Tifa took the letter, "Which way did he go?" Vincent pointed towards the alley. Tifa took off, but Vincent stopped her for a brief moment.

"He may've already left there."

"He can't get far on foot." Tifa ran towards the alley, leaving everyone else behind her. She turned down into the alley. It was dark and damp. She slowly walked further in.

"Cloud?" Tifa asked. No response. Tifa sighed and leaned against the wall. She looked at the letter in her hand and opened it.

_Tifa,_

_I can't tell you're wondering why I left Artemis with Vincent. I need you to look after him for a wile. I have some things to take care of, and I can't watch him. I trust you with my son, because I trust you most of all. Don't concern yourself in what I have to do, I'll come back._

_I'm sorry I just left after we returned to Edge, but I've had a lot of things to fix up. And I'm sorry for leaving you the way I did two years ago. I was so wrapped up in Aerith, I didn't realize how much I was needed. How much you needed me. I will make everything up to you one day. That I can promise you._

_Take care of yourself. And I'll see you soon._

_Your friend,_

_Cloud Strife._

_P.S. Don't let Yuffie's Shuriken's away from Artemis. I don't want her teaching him anything. And in case you need a little luck, here's something._

A small bracelet fell out of the envelope. Tifa looked at it carefully, it was Aerith's bracelet. She latched it onto her wrist. Tifa smiled and folded the letter back up. She looked around again and noticed a flower on the ground. She picked it up, it was one of Aerith's flowers. Tifa smiled and looked up. She saw a hint of Cloud turned from the roof and run off. "You better keep that promise." She turned and walked back to the bar.

End

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tada! How did you like it? I know the ending was a cliffy, but I have an idea about that. I just hope I don't fall off my own cliffy, I may not be able to write it then. Oh well, R&R please!!! And If you want me to write about how Aerith became sick, just leave me a notice and I'll take care of it.

rika08

Love ya'll


	12. epilogue

The weather change quickly. The warm breeze turned into an icy chill. The sun disappeared being gray clouds. Rays of warm light became drops of snow and ice. Four bundle figures raced to the bar. They burst through the door. The wind howled at them. The door slammed shut behind them.

"Damn it's freezing! I can't believe we went out on Christmas Eve" Yuffie yelled. She took off her large jacket and hung it by the door.

"How much longer is it supposed to snow like this?" Denzel asked.

"Another week or two." Tifa answered. She finished putting last chair on top of the bar counter.

"Great."  
Denzel replied.

"At least we get a white Christmas." Marlene pointed out.

"That's a good way to look at it." Tifa replied. "Artemis, they're home!"

Artemis, barely two, ran into the bar. He saw Marlene and Denzel and raced to the. Marlene lifted Artemis and hugged him tightly. Denzel patted Artemis on the head and walked to the bar.

"I'm going upstairs to work on my wrapping." Denzel said. He walked up the stairs an into his room.

"Me too." Marlene replied. She ran up the stairs and into Tifa's room. Never keep two sets of presents in one room, unless you trust your partner. And Marlene didn't trust Denzel when it came to this.

"Pull up a stool and get comfortable." Tifa said.

Yuffie took down two stools and sat at the bar. "Any word from Cloud?"

Tifa shook her head, "Not since Artemis came." She pulled out three mugs and filled them with hot chocolate. She began fiddling with the charm bracelet on her wrist.

Vincent sat on the other stool next to Yuffie. "Cloud's no one to let anyone down."

"But he is one to make us wait for him." Yuffie replied. She took a drink from her mug.

Tifa slowly sipped her drink and watched the window. Snow fell gently to the ground. Buildings and houses were decorated in bright lights, shinning through the sky. She felt a small tug on her skirt. Artemis held a piece of her skirt in his hand. She knelt down next to him.

"M-Mama, when is d-dad-dy c-com-ming h-home?" Artemis asked.

Tifa looked at the floor, "I don't know sweetie. I hope he comes soon."

"M-May-be…he c-come h-h-home f-fo-or chr-christ-m-mas?"

Tifa smiled, "Maybe."

Suddenly a knock came from the door. Everyone seemed to jump. Tifa stood up and walked t the door. She saw a delivery man bundled in his winter cloths, holding a clipboards in his gloved hands.

"Are you, Miss Lockhart?" he asked.

"Yes."

"We have a special delivery for you. Sign right here so we can bring them in?" he asked.

Tifa signed the papers. "Them?"

The delivery people entered the bar carrying decorations in their arms. Five men began decorating the bar. Holly hung to the bar and banister. Ribbon was wrapped around the stools and tables. Three more men entered, carrying a large pine tree. It was placed in the enter of the bar, where it could be seen. The men brought in two large crates and left the bar. Tifa stared at the tree in amazement.

"What the hell was that about?" Vincent asked.

Denzel and Marlene ran down the stairs, "What was-"

"Yuffie, could you get Zak and Aeris?" Tifa asked.

"Sure Tif." Yuffie replied. She ran up the stairs, Marlene followed her.

Tifa walked to one of the two crates. She read the label; _Miss Tifa Lockhart._

"There's a card on this one." Vincent said. He handed it to Tifa. She opened it, _Merry Christmas._

"Who's it from?" Denzel asked.

"I'm not sure." Tifa answered. Yuffie and Marlene returned with Aeris and Zak in their arms. Tifa walked into the bar and began looking for something.

"What are you looking for Tifa?" Marlene asked. She grabbed a blanket from the room and laid it on the floor. Yuffie and Marlene set Zak an Aeris on the blanket and joined Tifa.

"I'm looking," Tifa came out with a crowbar, "For this!" She walked back to the crate and jammed the crowbar into the lid. She pried it opened and looked inside. The crate was filled with packing peanuts. Tifa reached into the crate and pulled out a box. It was a box of ornaments for the tree. Tifa reached in again and pulled out more ornaments. She emptied the crate and set the ornaments aside. She walked to the second crate and opened it. She found packing peanuts and gifts in this crate. She closed the lid and slid the crate aside.

"Alright guys, who's wants to help decorate the tree?" Tifa asked.

"I do!"

"Me!"

"I'll help."

Tifa spread the boxes of ornaments out onto the floor. She grabbed the box of lights and handed them to Yuffie. Yuffie jumped into the air and strung the lights on the tree in seconds. Denzel and Marlene grabbed the tinsel and strung it around the tree. Yuffie began flipping around the room, placing ornaments on the tree. Tifa sat next to Zak and Aeris laughing on the blanket, handing ornaments out. Artemis watched everyone race around the tree, and soon he wanted to join too. He scrambled to Tifa, holding out his hands for an ornament.

Tifa smiled and handed him a green orb. Artemis walked back towards the tree. He looked for the closest branch, that was above his head. Try as he might, he wasn't able to reach the branch. Vincent lifted him from behind and raised him higher. Artemis hung the orb on the tree next to a snowflake.

The front door opened and two bundled characters entered the bar. "Damn it's cold! Hell doesn't seem so bad right now!"

"Barret!"

"Daddy!" Marlene cried. She raced to Barret and hugged him.

"Hey Marlene!" Barret lifted her onto his shoulders.

"So, what's been happening here?" Cid asked.

"Well, we're decorating the tree." Tifa answered.

"When did you get a tree?"

"Someone delivered it to us, along with ornaments." Tifa explained.

"Well then, mind if we help?" Cid asked.

"Go right ahead. We've got plenty to do." Tifa answered. She stood and began making more hot chocolate.

Barret set Marlene down and grabbed a few ornaments. He joined in on the decorating. Cid watched everyone run around the tree. Not one person had a frown. Tifa hustled in the kitchen. She gathered the mugs and poured hot chocolate in each one.

"Tifa, checkout the tree!" Denzel called. Tifa looked up at the tree. It was decorated in silver tinsel, green, blue, and red lights, green, red, silver, yellow, and blue orbs, but there was something missing.

"Where's the star?" Tifa asked. Everyone looked up and gasped.

"I gots it m-m-mama!" Artemis called. He held the gold star in his hands.

"Alright, here we go." Vincent picked up Artemis and jumped to the top of the tree. Artemis placed the star on the tree and landed with Vincent.

"It looks beautiful guys. Why don't we put the presents around the tree now?" Tifa suggested.

Denzel and Marlene raced up the stairs into the rooms. Yuffie slid the crate over to the tree and opened the lid. She took out several presents and placed them around the tree. Denzel and Marlene came down, presents in their arms. They began setting them around the tree.

"Tifa!" Yuffie called. She waved for Tifa to come.

Tifa walked to Yuffie, "What is it?"

Yuffie held up a small green plant, "Someone sent us mistletoe."

Tifa started laughing, "Put it up where no one will notice." Yuffie nodded and disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Tifa walked over to the blanket with the two sleeping babies. "Marlene, can you help me put these two to bed?"

"Sure Tifa." Marlene put the last present down and lifted Zak into her arms. She followed Tifa into the babies room. They changed their clothes and laid them into their cradles. Tifa turned off the light an walked back downstairs with Marlene.

"Well, the tree's decorated, we have hot chocolate, what should we do now?" Barret asked.

"WE should sing Christmas carols!" Marlene yelled.

"You sure you want to hear those guys sing?" Yuffie asked. She pointed her thumb at Barret and cid

"Carols!" Artemis called.

"Looks like we're sing carols, Yuffie." Cid replied.

"Oh boy." Yuffie plugged her ears.

Something banged on he roof. Everyone looked up and waited. It sounded like someone was walking on he roof. It walked to the chimney and someone slid down. He wore a red suit, white beard, and carried a bag behind him.

"Merry Christmas." he said.

"Santa!" Artemis cried. He ran over and gave Santa a big hug.

"I hope I'm not intruding tonight." He said.

"oh…n-no. Of coarse not." Tifa stuttered. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"Well now. I have some things to give away before I leave. Who here is Denzel?" he asked.

"Me." Denzel stepped forwards. Santa reached into his bag and pulled out a small package. Denzel took it questionably and opened it.

He gasped at the contents, "A replica of Cloud's SOLDIER outfit. Thank you."

" Now, I suppose you're Marlene?" he asked. Marlene nodded. "Thought so. Ah, here we are." Marlene took a red wrapped package and opened it.

"Oh it's beautiful." Marlene held a long green silk dress in her hands. "Thank you."

Santa knelt next to Artemis, who looked rather sad, "Now don't think would forget you Artemis."

"B-But…I-I don't…w-want an-any-th-thing. I j-just w-w-want m-my d-d-dad-dy." Artemis said.

Santa lifted Artemis up into his arms, "You know Artemis," He pulled off his heard and red hat. He had bright blond hair and blue eyes. "I think I can do that."

"Daddy!" Artemis cried. He gave Cloud a big hug.

"Damn Cloud!" Welcome back!"

"Cloud!"

Tifa stood in shock. Her hand covered her mouth. She felt tears form at her eyes. Cloud set Artemis on the ground and looked up at Tifa.

"Hello Tifa. I promised I'd be back." cloud said.

"Yes you did." Tifa replied. "But are you going to leave again?"

"Well, I don't have a reason to leave, but I do have quite a few reasons to stay." Cloud answered.

Tifa laughed and ran to Cloud. She wrapped her arms around him, tightly. Cloud wrapped his arms around Tifa and held her close.

"Sorry I took so long." Cloud whispered.

"At least you're here." Tifa replied.

"Um…Tifa." Yuffie pointed towards the ceiling. Everyone seemed to look up. Tifa smile at what she saw. Yuffie had strung the mistletoe right above them.

"Festive." Cloud said.

"You backing out?" Tifa asked.

"I've never backed out of anything in my-" Tifa cut him off. Their lips pressed against each other. Cloud held Tifa closer to him. They broke apart. Tifa had blushed quite a bit.

"We're lucky this year." Tifa said.

"I think that luckily hold too." Cloud replied. He leaned forwards and kissed Tifa again.

---------------------------------------------

You didn't think I'd leave that bad of a cliffy with you did I? Ok I may be gory when it comes to fights, but I've got some romance touches.


End file.
